


Monstrous Existence

by haloburns



Series: Band Practice [7]
Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, nobody is okay, they deal with it the best they can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: Mae wakes up in the middle of the night because They're singing again.





	Monstrous Existence

Mae sat up right in the middle of the night, a scream caught in her throat. The blackness closed in around her and this time the scream came out of her throat as she tore at the blankets, needing the weight of the sheets to stop pressing on her like the blackness was.

"Mae?!" Bea sat up suddenly, fear in her eyes as she turned on their bedside lamp. "Mae, what's wrong?!" She went to touch her fiancee's arm to draw her attention but Mae let out another cry and jerked away from her. She tumbled from the bed and landed in a heap on the wood floors. "Mae, you need to talk to me. It's just a nightmare, I promise." When she didn't respond to Bea's comforts, Bea took hold of her shoulders and tilted her chin up to look in Mae's dark eyes.

"We aren't in the mine anymore," she said softly. Mae had more nightmares than any of them about The Thing That Happened. It had been six years. But sometimes Mae woke up in the middle of the night, screaming, thinking she was still in the mine, still stuck with Them and the cult. Gregg and Angus had stopped running in five years ago, knowing Bea could handle it. If not, she knew where their room was.

"But I can still hear Them singing..." Mae whispered finally, tears flowing as she spoke. "They're hungry again... So hungry... They're calling to me to feed them and oh gods, Bea, what am I going to do?"

"Nothing," Bea said firmly. "This isn't our burden."

"But They keep singing..." Mae said in a frustrated tone.

"Then They'll sing until they fucking die, Mae Borowski. We owe  _nothing_ to that damn Black Goat. They deserve to die choked and starving in the mine, just like that fucking murder cult. They killed Casey and who knows how many other innocent people. The Black Goat can die knowing no one will ever feed Them again." Mae sobbed a little but nodded slowly. Bea pulled her close, kissing her head. "Now can we get back in bed? I know crises are best had on the floor, but it's two am and we have to work in a few hours."

Mae gave a small laugh and nodded. Together they climbed into bed, curled close to each other in the dark. Mae's face relaxed as she fell asleep again, but Bea stayed awake to watch her fiancee. They had all been through so much together... And they were happy with their life in Bright Harbor. Angus and Gregg were going to be married that fall. Bea and Mae were going to marry next Longest Night. Six years had passed since That Thing That Happened and their lives were  _good_. They had each other. They had the band, which was going farther than any of them could ever have imagined. Yet, nightmares still plagued them all. Things that were said were not lost to the mists of time. Sometimes they all sat in tense silence, knowing they were each remembering what happened. What was said. What was  _done_. But Bea was firm in her stance that those cultist fuckers deserved what they got because Casey didn't deserve what he got.

With tears cooling on her face, Bea kissed Mae's head one last time before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"I have a new song," Mae said quietly at breakfast the morning after her nightmare. Bea looked at her with a questioning look. When had she had time to write a new song?

"It's only words, so I'll need you guys to help me come up with the rest, but..." She slid the paper to the center of the table. Across the top, next to a drawing Angus, Gregg, and Bea recognized as the Sky Cat that Mae met six years ago, were words in thick dark lines.

**_Monstrous Existence._ **

**Author's Note:**

> also, sorry for the emo. i really like writing on how they deal with The Thing That Happened.
> 
> i keep writing for this little series because i have a lot fo headcanons. come scream with me about them on little--feather.tumblr.com
> 
> share your favourite quote from NITW in the comments and i might put it into my next fic! (with the proper credit given, OFC!)


End file.
